Dumbfounded
by oldschoollover
Summary: Mrs. Lovett gets injured while rescuing a woman from being mugged. She doesn't think Mr. Todd will notice or care, but he does.


**No material used is mine. Purely fan-made Sweeney/Nellie stuff. Hope you enjoy. **

Sweeney Todd was having an exceptional day in his barber shop. He had slit the throats of more than the occasional men that were unfortunate enough to be led to believe that they were getting a shave. _Well, I did tell them_, thought Sweeney_, that it was the closest shave they would ever know. It wasn't a lie._

Sweeney looked out of his window and down upon Mrs. Lovett's shop. Business also appeared to be booming down there. _As it should be. I've sent down so many men her way today, I wonder how she keeps up with it. At least that boy does something to help her out._

Sweeney observed Mrs. Lovett exiting the shop to shoo away that old beggar that came by the shop frequently. Even from this distance, he observed that Mrs. Lovett appeared tired, and seemed to be limping slightly. _I wonder where she got that limp from_, thought Sweeney,_ I haven't noticed it before. _

Now that he thought about it, Mrs. Lovett did seem to be a bit tired lately. She had been looking a little pale and a little distant from him. Every day, Mrs. Lovett brought him breakfast and dinner on a tray because he felt it beneath him to go down and simply make the food himself. She usually addressed him as Mista T., engage in friendly conversation, or, on some days, flirt with him a little, never being dissuading by his obvious indifference to her flirtations.

Now, however, Mrs. Lovett addressed him as Mr. Todd alone and hardly ever said a word beyond that, as she'd place the food tray on his chest and scurry back to her shop. She didn't even smile at him.

_She always smiles at me, always_, thought Sweeney, _this must be something serious then. I always thought she had some sort of crush on me._

After a moment, Sweeney then realized that he never spared Mrs. Lovett so much as a passing glance or thought; only a grunt to acknowledge her presence would do. Why was he thinking so much about her anyway? _Probably just tired of making all of those pies. I don't think we've ever had a day off before. Well, except some weekends._

Just then, the bell tinkled and another customer came in, snapping Sweeney out of his previous thoughts. _Right then, better continue on._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

In the evening, Mrs. Lovett said goodbye to her last customers of the day. She was very tired and her limp and bruises weren't helping. Not to mention some of the customers were rude to her, either. _Bloody customers,_ she thought,_ I never go fast enough for them. They are just going to learn some patience or, I swear, I might murder them some day. Maybe I can sneak in one of Mr. Todd's razors to do the job. No, that won't work. He kill me for stealing on of precious "friends". He'd probably end up hurting me so badly, I might become immobile. And I definitely don't need any more injuries._

"Mum?" asked Toby, snapping her out of her thoughts, "you alright? You look a little tired, mum? Why don't you get some rest?"

"Hmm, that'd be nice, dear. I will later. I just gotta make Mr. Todd his dinner first and bring it up to him. You know his temper, not something you wanna mess with."

"Mr. Todd is always so ungrateful for everything you do. I don't know how you can stand him. I don't even know how _I _can stand him. Not that I don't appreciate living here with you, mum. You saved me from Signor Pirelli. Lord knows how badly he treated me."

"I appreciate it, dear," said Mrs. Lovett, a little tiredly, "You've been working hard today yourself. Why don't you sit down and I'll give you some gin, eh?" Mrs. Lovett knew that Toby could never resist gin. She also knew that Toby drank himself to sleep with it. It's not that she didn't appreciate Toby's company; she was just so tired lately, all she wanted to do was lie down and rest her aching bones.

"Thanks, mum!" said Toby cheerily. Mrs. Lovett smiled and gave Toby his beloved gin. Toby took the bottle and went into the sitting room. _It seems like I'm always taking care of the men around here, in some way or another. _Mrs. Lovett walked toward the stove to make Mr. Todd's dinner, when her limp and one of her other injuries started hurting her again. _Damn, why did that drunken bastard have to do this to me? Well I guess it was worth it. _

_Flashback_

Mrs. Lovett started remembering the time, about a week ago, when she was walking in town toward a market to purchase some groceries. On the way there, she had noticed a big, burly man about to mug a young lady in an alley. She heard the lady screaming for help, but either people didn't hear her or they just didn't care. _Oh no,_ Mrs. Lovett had thought_, what had happened to Mr. Todd's wife might just happen to this woman. I've got to try and help._

Seized by a sudden impulse, Mrs. Lovett had run up swiftly and silently behind the man, jumped, and locked her arms around the man's neck. _Run for it!_ she had screamed to the frightened woman. The woman ran and started yelling for help. _Great, _she thought, _now our positions are reversed._ Mrs. Lovett's feet had been dangling behind the man's back. Sensing this, the man stomped on her left foot. Mrs. Lovett winced, knowing that was going to bruise, but clung ever harder around the man's neck. In an attempt to shake her off, the man turned around and slammed himself into the wall, with Mrs. Lovett on her back. Mrs. Lovett had yelled in pain as she felt her back being scraped and bruised against the wall. The man had turned back around. Mrs. Lovett kept clinging to that man for dear life when, suddenly, the man was hit with a club to the head and collapsed.

Mrs. Lovett had fallen on top of the man and looked around. It was that woman she had rescued. She appeared to have found a police officer her had listened to her cries for help.

"Are you alright?" asked the officer, offering his hand to help her up.

"Yes, I'm fine." replied Mrs. Lovett, accepting his hand.

Once Mrs. Lovett was on her feet, the woman she had rescued ran forward and hugged her tightly. Mrs. Lovett winced and the woman released her, but held her by the shoulders.

"Oh, you saved me, thank the Good Lord!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry you had to be hurt! I didn't think anyone was going to save me! That man had followed me ever since I exited the bar! I thought I was a goner! Oh, you're hurt!" the woman realized.

"I'm fine," Mrs. Lovett repeated, "and I'm very glad you're alright. I saw you were in danger and wanted to all I could to help."

"Well, you most certainly did," said the officer. More officers had shown up and they were picking up the man and carrying him away. "We're going to kept him in our custody for a while. He's not getting off that easily."

"Thank you, constable!" replied the woman, cheerily, sounding relived. "That awful man did such horrid things to my friend here and to me, as well. I thought we were both goners!" she added, dramatically.

"Well, no need to worry anymore." said the officer. He and the other officers carried the man away. People had begun to stop and stare at what all the commotion was about. "Oh, let's do get out of here! People are starting to stare!" said the woman. "I'm Elli, by the way, what's your name?"

"Nellie" replied Mrs. Lovett.

"Ooh, Elli and Nellie, oh how I do love that! This was so meant to be! Nellie, the rescuerer of Elli! Elli, Nellie. Nellie, Elli. Oh, what a great pair we'd make!"

"Yes," said Mrs. Lovett, a little taken aback at the woman's enthusiasm over their names and her lack of shock after almost being mugged and having seen an officer club a man.

"Well, I should be off. I have some groceries to buy."

"Oh, do let me buy them for you!" exclaimed Elli, "It's the least I can do!"

"No, no, no, I can pay for it, that's quite alright, thank you. " Mrs. Lovett just wanted, more than anything, right now, to be rid of this Elli and be on her way.

"Are you sure? Really, I'd be willing to pay for you."

"No, that's quite alright. You best be getting home now and getting some rest."

"Oh, I will! Thank you so much, Nellie!" Elli said. She appeared to dance away, as if nothing could trouble her now. Mrs. Lovett smiled a little and, limping, made her way over to the market, bought her groceries, then limped home. For the rest of the week, Mrs. Lovett just wasn't in the mood to talk to Mr. Todd much. She had become a bit distrusting of men since her almost-fatal-encounter with the drunkard. She had hardly said a word to Mr. Todd, she had even stopped calling him Mista T. or smiling at him. _I doubt he'll notice though,_ she had thought, _He never seems to notice anything I do_.

_End Flashback_

During the whole time Mrs. Lovett was reliving her memories, she had somehow managed to make Mr. Todd a dinner, without quite knowing how she had made it. It was all in a daze, really. _Anything is good enough for him. And if it isn't, I might just kill him too._

Mrs. Lovett made her way upstairs, going slowly, for her limp and other injuries made it irritatingly hard for her to go any faster. She opened the door, said "Mr. Todd", as was her usual greeting, nowadays, placed the tray on the chest, and began to exit, when Mr. Todd said, "Are you feeling alright?"

Mrs. Lovett turned around, startled. She could hardly believe that anything related to her health could possibly interest Mr. Todd, as he never cared about her at all. She wasn't even sure she heard him right. "Am I alright, did you ask?" Mr. Todd nodded, sitting in his chair and looking at the floor, the way he always did. "Well, of course I'm alright! Are _you_ alright?" she asked him.

Mr. Todd, not missing the inflection on "you", shook his head and looked at her. "You seemed to be acting odd lately. Like you're always tired or something."

"I am always tired, it's just that I don't always let you know." she replied.

"No it's something more," Mr. Todd shook his head again and, looking down toward her foot, said, "I had noticed you seemed to be walking with a limp there. How did you get it?"

Now Mrs. Lovett _really_ couldn't believe this. Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street, inquiring after _her _health? All he ever seemed to care about was Lucy and his revenge. What did he care about her? _I'm not so sure my health should be the one in question anymore. I really don't wanna tell him. He might just get mad. Either that, or he won't care. It shouldn't matter what I tell him, should it?_

"Oh, this little thing? Why, it's just from working so hard, running all along the shop and serving those hungry customers. But don't you worry. I'm fine." Mrs. Lovett smiled at him and turned to leave once more, but Mr. Todd said, "What's that?"

Mrs. Lovett turned back around. "What's what, dear?"

"That." Mr. Todd stood up and quickly made his way over to her. Mrs. Lovett was too startled to move. She was a bit frightened too. _He only comes near me of his own will when he's about to throttle me_.

In the time it took Mrs. Lovett to think that thought, Mr. Todd had reached and, taking her by her upper arm, moved her toward the big window where the moonlight shown through. Mrs. Lovett winced when he grabbed her arm; he was really not helping one of her bruises.

Mr. Todd put her in the moonlight and lightly touched the bruise on her collarbone. "That," he said again, "A bruise? From where? Where else are you hurt?"

"N-nowhere, dear, it's fine. I'm fine."

"No, you're lying. I noticed you winced a bit when I grabbed your arm." _What does this guy not notice anymore? _thought Mrs. Lovett, shocked.

Mr. Todd, noticing how shocked she looked, shook his head once more and began to pull her dress sleeve down slightly so he could see her upper forearm. Mrs. Lovett gasped and began to protest, but Mr. Todd found what he was looking for. Another bruise, this one bigger than the first, looked like it was just starting to heal.

"How in the world did you get injured like this?"

"It's none of your concern, dear. My injuries will heal. No lasting harm done." Mrs. Lovett attempted a feeble smile that came out more like a grimace.

"No, Mrs. Lovett, tell me, where are you hurt?" said Mr. Todd, firmly.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, "Just some bruises along my back, dear. Don't you be gettin' any ideas now!" added Mrs. Lovett. She couldn't bear if Mr. Todd started undressing her to just see the bruises along her back.

Mr. Todd, sensing Mrs. Lovett was telling the truth, pulled her, a little more gently this time, toward the barber chair. He promptly sat her in it. "Sit. Stay there." Mr. Todd brought a little table over and set it beside her left side. He lit a candle and placed it on the table. He also brought over a stool.

Mrs. Lovett was a little more frightened now. The last time she'd been in this chair, it had been when he had been very close to slitting her throat himself.

"Now, Mr. Todd, what are ya doin'?" said Mrs. Lovett, fearfully.

Mr. Todd sat down on the stool, which he had also placed to her left side. "You know, you never seemed to call me Mista T. anymore. I kinda miss that." he said as took her injured foot, placed it on his lap, took off her shoe, and began to examine it.

Mrs. Lovett was utterly fearful and bemused beyond comprehension. _What the heck is wrong with Mr. Todd? What game is he playing at? He somehow gonna blame something on me and kill me later._

Mr. Todd examined Mrs. Lovett's foot in the candle light. It was swollen to twice its size and had turned black and blue. _Why did she never tell me? Did she even think to call a doctor? What a stupid woman!_

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked.

Mrs. Lovett did a double take. She looked surprised, as if the thought had never crossed her mind.

"I…I didn't think it would matter much whether I told you or not. It wouldn't change anything. I've still been doing my job and I can take care of myself." _Not like you would care, anyway_.

Mr. Todd seemed to sense the comment she was holding back. He got up, went in his bedroom, and brought out some bandages. He sat back down and began wrapping them around her foot.

"About your job…why don't you take the day off tomorrow? Or for the next few days?" Again, Mrs. Lovett began to protest, but Mr. Todd said firmly, "I'll take a day off, too. I won't send any more people your way. Besides, the best thing you could do for this foot is to stay off it for a while."

"I don't think I can, Dr. Todd," Mrs. Lovett said, slightly amused, "I have things to do—"

"Speaking of a doctor, you never called on one?" interrupted Mr. Todd. "Why not? If you knew your foot was that injured—"

"I didn't think it was necessary; I thought it would heal on its own" interrupted Mrs. Lovett this time. "And it will heal on its own, eventually."

"How did you get these injuries in the first place? You never answered that question."

Mrs. Lovett recounted how she had gotten those injuries, walking to the market, seeing the drunken man, attacking him, rescuing Elli.

Mr. Todd looked slightly amused by the fact that she jumped the man, and even chuckled a bit at Elli's enthusiasm over their names.

"She seems like a very simple-minded woman. What made you jump in after her and save her? The officers might not have been there to save you." he added seriously.

"It seemed like the right thing to do." Then, Mrs. Lovett added, "If you must know, when I looked at her, I thought the same thing was going to happen to her as what happened to your wife. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. She could have a husband, for all I know. And I know what an encounter, such as that, can do to a woman, or a man, related."

Mr. Todd grew quiet and slightly more pale, which was a feat in itself, considering he was already sickly pale when he was healthy. _She rescued that woman because she didn't want another case like mine?_ he thought, _A case where the woman gets so distraught, she poisons herself and the man, distraught by her poisoning, seeks revenge? She did this for me? She got these injuries for me? Why would she do that? I'm not worth it, especially the way I've been treating her._

"Are you alright, Mista T.?" she asked, "Aren't you going to eat your dinner? Though, I daresay, I might have to heat it up. It must be cold by now." Mrs. Lovett made to get up, but Mr. Todd held her down. "Don't move. I can do things myself, you know. I'll eat it later."

"Alright, dear." Mrs. Lovett couldn't remember a time when she was so shocked. His behavior was just so unlike him. "Well, I'll be off to bed now, dear. Good—"

Before she could finish, Mr. Todd picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Once again, she began to protest, but Mr. Todd ignored it. He placed her gently on the bed and covered her up with a blanket.

"Hey! I have my own bed, you know! And where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep next to you, make sure you don't fall out of bed in the middle of the night."

Mrs. Lovett stared at him, open-mouthed. _Geez, as soon as I think he can't surprise me again_.

"Nellie," Mr. Todd said, surprising Mrs. Lovett even further. "I appreciate the gesture of you saving that woman, if the gesture was meant for me. I'm sorry you got injured and I'm sorry I haven't been paying you much attention lately, or treating you very nicely, for that matter. I'll try harder in the future. I do appreciate the work you do each day, baking those pies. So, thank you Nellie."

If Mrs. Lovett could look even more shocked, she somehow managed it. "Uh, well, I, um… that's very nice, dear. Thank you."

Mr. Todd chuckled and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight, Nellie."

Mr. Todd stood up and closed the door to his bedroom, leaving a dumbfounded Mrs. Lovett on his bed. _Well, I'll be,_ she thought, _maybe I should get injured more often._


End file.
